


Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs

by fadedreams



Series: Coyotes [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Light Angst, Muggleborn Reader, Pre-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedreams/pseuds/fadedreams
Summary: You looked to McGonagall who had a tense expression on her face. “Is this - is this about Fred and George leaving? I couldn’t have stopped them if I wanted, honest!”“Miss-” McGonagall started and you steamrolled over her.“And if this is about that prank me and Lee set on Umbridge - it was harmless! I mean, her office is going to stink but she didn’t get hurt!”“Dear,” Sprout caught your face in her hands. “You’re not in trouble.”“I’m not?” You asked, your panic dying down.“No,” McGonagall said, her eyes twinkling. “If I may, it seems that we’ve been given instructions to help you with a task.”-It's hard keeping secrets from your friends.





	Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've finally caught up on transferring all my installments of Coyotes up to AO3. This is the first piece I've written for it since last year maybe? Hope you guys like it. Getting feedback from you all has been so lovely and incredibly encouraging. Again, I don't have a beta so if you see anything glaringly wrong - let me know! Additionally, for this bit to work let’s pretend Fred and George have a dramatic exit earlier than both the movies and books indicate.
> 
> You can find me **[here](https://havecourage-darling.tumblr.com/)**, let's be friends!
> 
> While I don't own any of the characters the story is my creation and all rights are reserved. Please do not repost my stuff anywhere else without my explicit permission.

You were not the _greatest_ keeper of secrets.

In your defense, it was not that you weren’t able to keep a secret! No, it was simply the fact that you were quite an honest person. You weren’t one for gossip and you were generally an open book. George always said he’d found it endearing but your father would always laugh and inform you that you’d inherited that from your _American_ side of the family. Now, however, you wished you’d practice the ability.

Soon after the twins’ dramatic departure, Helga landed at your plate one morning carrying a large letter with what you recognized as professor McGonagall’s handwriting.

_Please wait for me outside your common room tonight at ten. I will come collect you - bring your wand and a cloak, we will be walking to Greenhouse No. 3. Do not tell anyone. Destroy this note._

You had to sneak away from your best friend without raising suspicion, which was incredibly hard to do without having George as an excuse.

McGonagall had given you no indication as to why you were being escorted to a greenhouse and when you tried to ask, she’d shushed you.

“Professor Sprout?” You said, even more confused. Sprout sat at her usual desk, tending to a mandrake. You looked to McGonagall who had a tense expression on her face. “Is this - is this about Fred and George leaving? I couldn’t have stopped them if I wanted, honest!”

“Miss-” McGonagall started and you steamrolled over her.

“And if this is about that prank me and Lee set on Umbridge - it was harmless! I mean, her office is going to stink but she didn’t get hurt!”

“Dear,” Sprout caught your face in her hands. “You’re not in trouble.”

“I’m not?” You asked, your panic dying down.

“No,” McGonagall said, her eyes twinkling. “If I may, it seems that we’ve been given instructions to help you with a task.”

“A task?” You asked dumbly.

Sprout nodded and patted the mandrake happily. “Yes, straight from the headmaster.”

“Dumbledore?” Your eyes widened. “A task for me?”

“Yes dear,” Sprout said, waving her wand towards the door. You heard it lock and a muffled echo. “It is crucial that you not tell anyone what we’re about to tell you.”

“Pomona,” McGonagall said quietly. Sprout’s eyes never left yours. You nodded and she smiled.

“We were notified that you were one of the first of Dumbledore’s Army to be able to produce a patronus.” McGonagall said, voice tinted with something that sounded like respect.

You nodded sheepishly at Sprout, who smiled proudly. “Yes Professor.”

“Would you mind showing me?” McGonagall asked.

Frowning, you pulled out your wand warily. After performing it so often for lessons, it had become like second nature. “_Expecto patronum_.”

The familiar coyote burst out of your wand. It padded around the room a few times before evaporating.

“Let’s try a few more things.” McGonagall smiled and her eyes sharpened. “Let’s try a duel, shall we?”

You tentatively raised your wand when she raised hers. You blocked multiple spells and managed to almost hit her with one when she held up a hand. You straightened and chewed on her your lip. “I’m sorry professor!”

She shook her head and Professor Sprout was beaming. She pushed a set of plants towards you. “What do each of these do?”

You recited their uses and multiple purposes. She nodded and turned to McGonagall.

“You’ve just taken your apparition exam?”

Nodding, you winced. “I’m not the most graceful but I can do it.”

“You have a gift with transfiguration,” McGonagall said finally.

Smiling, you gave her a small smile. “I’ve always liked your class professor.”

McGonagall straightened, looking pleased. “Well, it seems that all your professors hold you in high regard and Dumbledore has tasked us with teaching you something that would be an incredibly difficult feat.”

You nodded. Everyone could feel that things were changing and while you didn’t necessarily agree with Dumbledore's ways, you were a Hufflepuff. Harry was loyal to Dumbledore and you were loyal to Harry.

“I’ll do it,” you said with no hesitation. “If this can help beat Vol - _You-Know-Who_ \- and help Harry, I’ll do it.” 

Sprout beamed. “I told you Minerva.”

“This will be incredibly complex,” McGonagall said, looking disgruntled. “I had Dumbledore himself teach me but we’ll need to be discreet what with that - _that woman_ around.”

You stifled a laugh at the disgruntled expression she always adopted when talking about Umbridge.

“Hagrid has said we’re welcome to use his home and I dare say we will need to take him up on it.”

“My dear, you cannot speak of this to anyone,” Sprout said seriously. “The only people who will know of your transformation are in this room.”

“And the headmaster,” McGonagall added.

You frowned and nodded. “Transformation?”

Sprout glanced and McGonagall and patted the mandrake again. “I’ve been taking good care of this myself. The leaves will be ready in a week and that’s when we’ll start trying. It depends on the full moon next month.”

“It took me under a year to finally get this right, and we must assume that this feat will take just as long. However, it could be shorter – we must get you to take the potion at the right time,” she said with a deep inhale. “Dumbledore believes it might be beneficial if you are able to become an animagus.”

Straightening, you gaped at her. “An - an animagus?”

McGonagall nodded. “We assume that the form you’ll take is that of a coyote. However, it is imperative that you keep this to yourself. Tell no other professor, not your parents, not any of your friends; as anyone who has this information is in danger.”

“Danger?” You frowned, wringing your hands together nervously. “Why would they be in danger?”

“Because, dear, Dumbledore believes it best not to register this fact with the ministry… should it ever fall.”

You stayed quiet for a moment and nodded. If Dumbledore was worried that the Ministry of Magic would fall one day – you should be too. You had people you needed to protect. “We’d have another animagus that could travel under their noses without them knowing,” you said, “like Sirius.”

Sprout frowned but McGonagall pursed her lips. “Yes, I do believe that’s the reasoning. I feel like I must remind you that this is not mandatory, you do not need to do this. In fact, I’ve argued against this - not due to lack of belief in you but, oh honestly, you’re still a _child_.”

She huffed and Sprout patted her arm. “Dumbledore left it up to us to decide.”

McGonagall nodded. “If you’re going to be - _galivanting_ \- out there doing Merlin knows what, I wanted to be certain that you know how to defend yourself.”

“My dear,” Sprout said quietly, pulling your attention to her. She smiled kindly and took one of your hands in hers. “You do not have to do this. However, should you want to, we’ll help you.”

You thought back to the families that have been destroyed by this war, of Neville and Harry’s parents, of your own Weasleys - of Arthur after the attack - of the children the death eaters had tortured. You were of age now and the reality was that this war was not one that could be avoided and you owed it to your own family to fight with them.

Nodding, you straightened your shoulders. “I’ll do it. What do I need to do?”

* * *

The first face you saw coming off the train was George’s. His arms lifted you right off the steps of the Hogwarts Express and you shrieked.

“_George_!” You laughed, surprised. “You scared me!”

“I’ve missed you,” he said loudly, kissing you right then and there. You smiled into the kiss and squirmed when he deepened it.

“For Merlin’s sake, George! Let her breathe, you’re suffocating her!” Molly’s voice came from behind him.

You huffed a laugh and George leaned back, placing you down on your feet. “Is she still mad at you two?” You whispered.

“She was, then she saw our shop - it’s coming along. We’re close to opening now,” he said, the smile on his face wide.

“Am I finally going to get a tour?” You smiled at him, your arms still around his shoulders.

“A tour of your future home?” Fred asked, coming up behind George. You released George and smacked his shoulder.

“Stop going around telling people that we’re moving in together,” you whispered harshly.

George shrugged, nonchalant. “It’s the truth, we all know it’s going to happen eventually.”

“That’s the only reason why you got the bigger room,” Fred joked.

You rolled your eyes and gave Fred a quick hug before moving onto Molly and your parents.

“My dear,” Molly grabbed your hand, “I really must say you’re so brave.”

Freezing, your heart started to pound. “W-what do you mean?”

“For staying with that son of mine,” Molly said, narrowing her eyes towards the twins. “Oh, I could’ve just _killed_ the two of you when you dropped in without a care in the world! Just pleased as could be.”

“You liked the shop mum!” Fred protested. “You cried and everything!”

You smiled at their indignant expressions.

“Shop?” Your dad asked, his eyes lighting up.

Fred explained to your parents about the shop they managed to buy and some of their products.

“I actually have one with me,” George said pulling a firecracker from his pocket.

“_Don’t you dare!”_ Molly shrieked but it was too late.

The platform lit up and you heard some of the students cheering. Harry popped up next to you and smiled at Molly’s disgruntled expression. “That helped find you quickly,” he said with a dull smile.

“-_mortifying_! I can’t even look at them in the eyes!” Molly whacked each twin with her bag. “You could’ve gone into the Ministry! She’s going to be a _healer_! Perfectly respectable!”

Your parents, however, didn’t seem to mind a bit. Your father was laughing, following the fireworks and your mother was smiling as she spoke with Hermione’s parents.

“Hey.” You nudged Harry’s shoulder with your own and he turned his eyes towards you. “If you need me, anytime during the holidays, I’ll be there okay?”

Harry nodded, his eyes still sad, but his smile was genuine. You grabbed him and he hugged you back. “Mum and Dad won’t mind having you over either. I’m serious Potter, I better see Hedwig at least once a week.”

“Alright, alright,” he said huffing a laugh. “See you.”

You waved and watched him approach Hermione and Ron.

“What’s going on?” A voice next to you said. You turned to see Ginny lugging her case behind her.

Molly was still trying to stop the fire crackers to stop multiplying. You shrugged. “Fred and George being Fred and George.”

“It’s been less than five minutes and mum’s already screaming at them?” Ginny asked, her arm linking with yours.

“You know how it goes,” you said, smiling along with her.

* * *

Your clock rung, shrill, and you scrambled to shut it off. You froze, turning to look over at George, who smacked his lips and tightened his hold around your waist.

With a quick look to the brightening sky, you slipped out of George’s hold and out of the room. You jumped to get your shoes on and you quietly made your way to the roof of the shop.

Glancing at the watch George had given you, the one he’d inherited from his father, you gripped your wand tightly. You tried to shake the sleep from your head – you’d been doing this for months now, the last leg of your journey. Sprout told you that it’d be any day now -you couldn’t afford to slip up. You’d been lucky to get a clear full moon when you did. So if you made a mistake, you’d need to start over again and months of work would be for nothing.

As the first rays of sun peeked over the horizon, you started. “_Amato Animo Animato Animagus. Amato Animo Animato Animagus. Amato Animo Animato Animagus…”_

You kept going until the sun had finished its ascension into the sky. You took a moment to sunbathe, stretching out your limbs before slipping back into the flat. You were never able to get back to sleep after you’d spent the good part of the hour chanting, so you settled into your new routine. You opened your textbooks onto the kitchen table and started working on your summer assignments.

After a few hours, you stretched and sighed when you rolled your shoulders. Glancing at the time, you started on breakfast.

As you knew it would, the smell of food woke the boys. George stumbled out first, his hair sticking up wildly and shirt slipping off his shoulder. He smiled sleepily when he saw you. George wrapped his arms around you and dropped his chin on your shoulder.

You stayed there, wrapped around each other for a moment. Turning to press a quick kiss to his cheek, you flipped the pancakes in the pan.

“Smells good, love,” he said quietly.

Their flat felt new even after a few weeks. Some of the twins’ belongings were still in boxes strewn around the small living room. While you’d spent the last few days helping unpack their things, there always seemed to be more to unpack.

You’d be starting the new term soon and the closer you got to leaving, the more worried George seemed to get. He was trying to hide it, but you knew they were both feeling on edge. For that reason, _and that reason alone_, was why both Molly and your parents let you stay with them for two weeks before start of term.

“Should be ready soon.” You shut off the fire and reached for the one muggle machine you managed to drag into their apartment – a coffee maker. “Just waiting on a fresh pot. Could you wake Fred up for me?”

“_Or_,” he said pressing a kiss to the sensitive patch of skin below your ear, “we could find something to occupy ourselves until he wakes up.”

“George,” you said warningly.

“I love it when you scold me,” he joked, flipping you around.

Before you could get any further argument out, he pulled you up onto the counter and pressed his lips to yours. Quickly, all rebuttals flew out your head and you found yourself leaning into the kiss.

You ran your fingers through his hair and tugged lightly. As predicted, he let out a soft sound that you kissed away.

“We’ll see each other in Hogsmeade,” you said reassuringly. “If anything seems off, I’ll owl you right away.”

He frowned and you swept your thumb across the soft skin under his eyes. “What’s got you so worried? Umbridge is gone, Dumbledore’s back. It’ll be safe - you would normally be stuffing my suitcase full with pranks.”

“I don’t know. We’ve never been at Hogwarts without each other,” he said quietly, “everything’s changing now.”

It was true, everything felt like you were standing on an edge that no one seemed to be able to pull back from. After what happened at the Ministry - after _Sirius_… 

“You were at Hogwarts a whole year before I got there,” you said lightly, trying to get him to smile. “First Year George did just fine without me.”

At last, George grinned. “That poor git had no idea what was coming for him.”

You laughed and pulled him towards you. The sudden sound of a door slamming made you jump.

“_For the love of_ – we agreed!” Fred shouted, his hand over his eyes, “you two were to respect the common areas and not subject me to this torture. Merlin’s beard, you’ve been attached to the face since our fourth year, shouldn’t you be used to each other by now?”

You snorted and hopped off the counter. “You’re just as bad when Angelina’s here, don’t point fingers.”

Fred huffed. “Yes, but at least we have the decency to not to be caught snogging in the kitchen.” He bumped into the sofa and went headfirst into the cushions.

“For Helga’s sake Fred, we’re both fully clothed. You can open your eyes!” You couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the disgruntled expression he shot to you. “Quiet. Sit and eat your eggs.”

Starving, you managed to eat quicker than either of them. Fred continued to whine about the both of you when George straightened.

“You know,” George said thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t have to chase after my girlfriend if she managed to not wake up with the sun. I’d like to have a cuddle in the morning.”

You rolled your eyes. “You sleep like the dead and are a _horrible_ morning person.”

“You’re right,” George said with a mock stern expression. “But I’d like the option!”

“What?” Fred said, bits of toast flying with his exclamation. “Since when does our badger wake up early? You always rush through breakfast before your first class ‘cos you overslept.”

George seemed to realize this, his eyes lighting up and turning towards you.

You immediately darted up, placing your half-finished plate into the sink. “I don’t know, I like switching up my schedule. I’m going down to get some pastries for later, do you two want anything?”

“_Badger_-” You waved a hand and closed the bedroom door before they could continue.

Helga blinked her eyes at you from her perch. “Don’t look at me like that, you know what Sprout said.” She huffed and you sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

* * *

You sat on the counter, next to the cashier’s box, chewing absently on a lemon bar you’d bought on the way to the shop. Glancing around at the few people milling around, you couldn’t help but smile. The shop was _exactly_ what you thought it would be like. Products were spilling from the shelves, there were a group of girls giggling by the love potions, and a few boys admiring the firecrackers.

“That looks good,” a voice to your left said. You turned to glance over your shoulder and smiled when you found George with his chin propped on his palm.

“It’s from Alberta’s Sugar and Potions.” You waved it in your hand. “She baked it this morning, you want a taste?”

His eyes lit up and nodded. You reached up to offer him a piece when he caught you by surprise and pressed his lips to yours. You smiled into the kiss, your free hand coming up to his neck and pulled back after a moment. “What was that for?”

“You offered up a taste.” He winked and you laughed.

“_Oi,_ I don’t pay you two to sit around and snog all day,” Fred shouted from the stairs.

“You don’t pay me at all,” you shouted back. “I could _leave_-”

“No,” George tightened his hold on your hips, and tucked his nose into your neck. “We’re closing soon anyway.”

You craned your neck to look at the large clock by the stairs. “Closing early today?”

George nodded. “You’ve only got a few days left now, best make the most of them.”

You grinned, threading your fingers through his hair and scratched at his scalp. “I don’t mind waiting until after you close, this is important.”

“What’s a bloke have to do around here to get some time with a witch?” He asked loudly and you flushed.

“Alright, alright!”

“You know, you’d think he’d remember I’m his _twin_,” you heard Fred telling a nearby customer, “but no. His girlfriend is going away in a week and all of a sudden I’m _invisible_.”

Verity snorted as she came out of the stock room. “Mister Weasley, where do you want me to put the new shipment of expendable ears?”

Fred sighed. “Next to the wands - wait no, up there, here let me take that.” Fred grabbed one of the boxes and walked off towards the front of the shop.

“How do you know who she’s talking to when she says that?” You asked, tracing the freckles on his chin.

George’s eyes slid closed and he hummed. “When she says what?” He leaned into your touch and you smiled.

You leaned forward and brought your lips to the shell of his ear. “_Mister Weasely_.”

He stiffened and a light pink blush made its way up his neck and across his face. You smiled, delighted in his discomfort and he sighed. “You find too much enjoyment in that.”

“I like seeing you blush especially since you’re both so shameless.” You shrugged a shoulder and smiled at his glare. “I won’t be able to tease you regularly now, I’ve got to get it in while I can.”

George’s disgruntled expression morphed into a frown, his eyes losing their mirth. “Don’t remind me.” He hooked his chin on your shoulder and you felt his sigh against your neck.

“Bloody hell, are you two still snogging? _Merlin’s sake_\- will one of you at least help Verity load the last of the new shipment?” Fred exclaimed, exasperated.

You kissed George’s temple and hopped off the counter. “Don’t get your knickers in a twist, I’m going - for _free_ I might add.”

“Yeah, yeah!” Fred rounded the counter and nudged George’s elbow. You watched them whisper together, their heads bent towards each other and you frowned.

The clock tower rang twice and an announcement drifted down from the rafters.

_“Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes will be closing in thirty minutes_.”

Fred and George clapped from the back of the store and grinned at the stragglers. “Get all you can now and remember, we open tomorrow morning for any other purchases you may want.”

You walked around the store, waving your wand and making sure most of the products were placed back on their shelves. Focused on levitating the canary cream puffs onto a top shelf, you stumbled and fell into someone’s arms.

“I’m so sorry,” you said, righting yourself. A smiling face greeted you and you beamed. “_Neville_!”

“Hello,” he said, face pink. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“S’all right, it’s my fault too,” you said with a warm smile. You’d always had a soft spot for Neville. “How was your summer?”

“Good, Gran’s finally stopped telling people on the street about what happened at the Ministry,” he mumbled.

“You _should_ be proud,” you said fiercely, “you did great Neville. I’m still mad at you all for not taking me with you.”

Neville’s face was starting to resemble a tomato. “W-we didn’t know, it happened too quickly-”

“I’m just joking Neville,” you said softly, “I’m glad you’re doing better.”

Before you could continue your conversation, you saw a group of boys huddled in the far corner of the shop. Narrowing your eyes, you frowned. “Sorry Neville, I’ll be right back.”

“Just stuff them in your cloak,” one of the boys whispered to the other.

“You scoop those out of your pockets before I jinx you,” you said, pointing at a group of third years.

They all froze at the sound of your voice. They turned and you crossed your arms. Glaring at them, you faintly recognized them from Gryffindor. “Put them back,” you used your Head Girl voice, “_now_.” Cowed, all except one emptied their pockets and ran off. The biggest one shot you a contemptuous look and you sighed. Why was there always one?

“I would listen to her if I were you,” George said, coming to stand by you. “I’ve never seen anyone do what this one can do with a jinx.”

Undeterred, the boy turned - his hands filled with fire-crackers - and you sighed. “Alright then, s’always got to be the difficult way with you Gryffindors.”

George snorted.

“_Admorsus_,” you said, pointing your wand at the crackers in his hands.

The boy shrieked loudly, shaking his hands as a few of the packages grew teeth and latched themselves onto his hand.

Fred scooped up the items dropped, cackled, and went to help another customer.

“Not so smug now are ya?” George kissed your temple and smiled. “I always knew you were meant to work here.”

You huffed. “I can’t be your security detail forever.”

“Again with the reminders,” he mumbled.

The boy ran, still trying to shake one of the packages off his hands, and slammed down on the crackers - igniting them.

Verity sighed and lifted her wand, pointing towards the fireworks. You ran forward, moving past the boys laughing from the side. “Verity, no!” The three of you shouted but it was too late.

“_Stupefy_!”

The fireworks doubled and you sighed. The crowd ducked and you could hear Neville scream as one of them grazed his head.

“It’s always chaos with you Weasleys’.”

George laughed, his eyes lighting up, and doubled over with an arm around his stomach. _Well_, you sighed, _at least he got a good laugh out of it._

Fred rolled up his sleeves and sighed. “Alright, we’re officially closed. Now we just need to bring the pygmys out and get the crackers to stop. Badger you’re the best at-”

You let out a strangled sound at the sight of the sun setting. “I’m sorry- I forgot - I have to- I’ll be right back!” You sprinted up the steps and through the apartment. Trying to calm your pounding heart, you started chanting the spell as you climbed the steps to the roof.

“_Amato Animo Animato Animagus…”_

* * *

You sighed as the sun fell and the sky was dark. Crossing your fingers, you hoped that you weren’t too late. McGonagall would have your head if it was. It’d taken you three tries to even get the potion - you couldn’t handle having another mandrake in your mouth for another month.

You settled on sending Helga to Sprout, to make sure everything was still okay. You descended the steep stairs into the flat and absently chewed on your nail. The summer had brought many showers but you needed a lightning storm - sooner rather than later. Without Sirius, you were the last advantage the Order would have.

“Hello,” a voice said, scaring you out of your thoughts. George sat on the sofa, arms behind his head. “Should I bother asking where you’re running off to all the time or will you manage to talk your way around that too?”

You sputtered, not sure what to say. He stared at you in tense silence for a moment. George had no temper so you usually got nervous at the sight of it. You wrung your fingers, feeling the weight of his silence. You tentatively sat next to him. He didn’t reach out and neither did you.

“Is it something serious?” He asked quietly.

“Yes,” you said honestly.

“Are you sick?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m fine.”

He watched you for another moment and then nodded, satisfied with your answer.

“I’m assuming that if you could tell me, you would’ve already,” he said. “Which means it’s something Order related.”

You took his hand between your own and brought it to your face. “You would’ve been the first person I’d tell. Please don’t ask me anything else.”

“Alright,” he said, bringing you towards his chest. “I trust you.”

Fred’s footsteps echoed as he climbed the stairs. He opened the door and eyed you two warily. “Is everything alright now?”

“Peachy,” George said, the smile returning to his face. You squeezed his hand gratefully.

“Are you - what’s that?” Fred asked, his head tilting. “It’s an owl.”

George opened the window and a tawny owl fluttered onto a nearby chair. It chirped urgently at you and shoved it’s leg out. You unwrapped the letter quickly and recognized Sprout’s scrambled penmanship.

_It’s time. Meet us at the Leaky Cauldron as soon as you recieve this. _

Your heart started pounding in your chest and George called out your name. As if planned, thunder rumbled outside.

“Who’s it from?” “What’s going on?” “Let me see what it says.”

Before either twin could take a look at the note, it shrieked and ripped itself to pieces. You scrambled to get your wand and your cloak.

“Badger?” George called out.

“Trust me?” You said, turning around and grabbing his hand. “Please.”

He searched your face and then nodded. “Okay, just – be careful.”

You smiled, relieved, and surged forward to kiss him. Within minutes, you ran down the stairs and out into Diagon Alley.

* * *

“You got here quickly, did you apparate?” Sprout asked as she ushered you into the room they occupied.

“No, I’m staying with George at their shop until term starts,” you told her, “it’s only a few streets down.”

“Well, that certainly will be helpful,” she said bringing the potion out of its dark casing.

McGonagall pulled out a few potions herself and set them down on the desk in the far corner. “I dare say you’ll need a few calming droughts afterwards.”

“We’ll take you to the Weasleys - it wouldn’t do well to have your parents see you like that. Besides, I know Mr. Fred Weasley has a good eye for potions,” Sprout said with a small smile, “no matter how hard he tried to hide it.”

“Do you think that’s wise?” McGonagall asked. “They’ll be quick to recognize what’s happened to her. The more people who know...”

You frowned, anxiety building within you. “I don’t know…”

“Oh Minerva, you know those Weasley boys joined the Order the moment they became of age. They’ll find out eventually. Afterall, you know these two have been attached at the hip since she came to Hogwarts. I’ve never seen anyone so enamored.”

McGonagall rolled her eyes and you managed to smile. “Alright, if you’re _sure_.”

You chewed on your lip and nodded. “Yes. They’ll be able to help me if we need it.”

The first bout of lightning shone through the window and Sprout clapped her hands. “Alright, it’s time.”

McGonagall handed you the vial and you slowly pulled the cork. Sniffing it cautiously, you scrunched your nose and Sprouted tutted. “Don’t sniff it, just hold your breath, it’ll work instantly.”

You sighed and tightened the hold on your wand. Without overthinking it, you swallowed the vial and fought the urge to spit it out.

“Alright, you’ll feel it working from your feet up. It’ll start to get painful quickly - Pomona, are the charms in place?”

“Yes, the silencing charm should hold,” she said.

Just as your feet started to become numb, an invisible fist seemed to grab at your stomach and pulled. You stumbled to your knees, your chest heaving. Your skin felt impossibly itchy, like you had a thousand ants crawling all over you but you couldn’t get them off of you.

“Please, make it stop,” you screamed, your spine felt like it’d been replaced with a burning metal rod.

“You’re almost there,” someone said, sound was starting to warp - your eyesight becoming spotty. “It won’t be long now, concentrate dear girl!”

With a few more jabs to your abdomen, it happened quickly. The pain disappeared so suddenly, you’re lightheaded. Habit told you to get off the floor but when you leaned back, you find yourself sitting on your hind legs. Surprised, you scramble back to all fours.

“She’s beautiful, look at the coat on her,” Sprout said with a proud smile. McGonagall looked close to tears.

“You did it, you’ve done it!” She beamed, pleased. “Now, can you hear us?”

Opening your mouth to answer, the only sound that came out was a warbled howling. You quickly stop it and lifted up one of your paws experimentally. You ran your tongue against a row of sharp teeth.

“Don’t try to speak,” McGonagall said, “it takes time to get used to. Nod if you can understand me.”

You nodded, stretching out each of your limbs. Your tail hit the end of the bed frame and you jumped, startled again. Helga, this was going to take getting used to.

“Let’s make sure everything went to plan, then we’ll help you adjust to your new form,” Sprout said, patting your head. “Coyotes are by no means native to England but, you look close enough to a dog that if we get the color of your fur darker.”

“Now, how’s your eyesight?” McGonagall asked, her wand hovering over you. “Let’s test that first.”

However, it quickly becomes apparent to everyone that the potion worked as well as it could have.

“Alright dear, shifting back will be easier than the first transformation but most wizards sleep for days afterwards,” McGonagall smiled, her eyes beaming. “I slept for the entire weekend after my first shift. We should assume you will as well.”

With a few words of encouragement, your shift back is significantly smoother. You’re on two feet again and you feel as if you’d just been zapped with energy. You felt like you’d burst at any moment.

“How do you feel?” Sprout asked, her hands out in front of you - cautious.

“I feel great!” You said, your blood rushing through your ears. “I feel like I could run a _marathon_!”

“A what?” Sprout asked, her brows furrowing.

“Easy now,” McGonagall said, her hand coming to your elbow when you stumbled.

“Really,” you said, “I think I’ve got it.”

Just as you moved towards the window, the room spun and you felt your knees give out from under you.

* * *

The next time you opened your eyes, you came face to face with bright red hair. You blinked and craned your head to see who was lying on your pillow. George sighed with your movement and tightened his grip on you. You smiled and pushed some of his hair back.

A soft cough brought your attention towards the corner of the room. Fred smiled, wariness in his eyes.

“Don’t get any ideas, I’m still in the room,” he said with a snort.

You rolled your eyes and groaned when the action caused the room to spin.

“Okay,” you said rubbing your eyes. “Note to self, don’t do that again.”

Fred huffed and you frowned.

“How’d I get here?”

Pulling your hand from your face, Fred shot you a look. “You could’ve warned us. George went mad, pacing around the living room and watching the door. When you didn’t come back after a few hours he was _this_ close to calling mum.”

You shot him a panicked look.

“Don’t worry, I stopped him.” He sat down at the edge of the bed. “Imagine our shock when bloomin’ Sprout and McGonagall show up at our door with an unconscious badger.”

“I-I don’t know what to say,” you whispered.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Georgie here so worried before, didn’t think it was possible even,” he joked. You grimaced and he sighed. “McGonagall said not to tell anyone what’d happened to you.”

“Even though both of them refused to say what was going on, I never thought I’d ever want to hit a professor,” George said groggily, from beside you.

You turned to him, the skin under his eyes was dark and red, like he’d rubbed them for too long. “I’m sorry,” you said quietly.

“You’ve been asleep for two days. Sprout won’t answer any of our owls. McGonagall said to tell her if you didn’t wake up in time for term.” 

“_Two days?”_ You hissed as you sat up, your back cracking with the movement.

“Easy now,” Fred said, his hand on your shoulder.

“What else did Sprout say?” You asked, your vision swimming.

George pointed to the table on your right where a vase of flowers sat. “She left you this.” There was a note at the base. You lifted it and ran your thumb over the words. 

_I’ve never been more proud._

The bouquet was filled with daffodils, orange gladiolus, and irises. You smiled and brushed a finger over one of the petals. You knew they meant something and tried to remember.

Honesty, strength, and hope.

You took a deep breath and nodded. “If something goes wrong, you need to owl McGonagall. She’ll be able to help. You can’t tell anyone what I’m about to show you. I’m serious, you need to swear. You can’t tell Molly, Ron, Harry - _no one_.”

“Help with what?” Fred asked, incredulous. “What is going on?”

“_Swear_,” you insisted. You turned to George, his brows were furrowed but you grabbed his hands. “George, swear on my life – swear.”

Without hesitation, he nodded. “I swear. I promise.”

You turned to Fred and he sighed. “I swear badger, just – tell us what’s happening.”

With a small smile, you felt your skin start to itch, your stomach flipped, and there was no pain – only a faint ache. “I’ve got something to show you two – it’ll blow your pants off.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you,” Fred joked.

You rolled your eyes and let the pull in your chest take over. You shook your body out, the bed dipping with your added weight. You dug your snout into George’s neck and huffed when he jumped.

_“Bloody hell_.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a general guideline:  
Reader: pre- 7th year  
Ron/Harry/Hermione: pre- 6th year
> 
> *I'm not entirely sure how the animagus shift would take to learn and went by what I found on pottermore. Let's just look over it, shall we?


End file.
